This invention relates to cigarette lighter holders, and in particular, to a lighter holder which securely holds a cigarette lighter and can be clipped to one's clothing to avoid loss of the cigarette lighter.
Cigarette lighters are generally small. They are typically sized to fit in a shirt or pants pocket. When a cigarette lighter is in a pocket, it is generally loose in the pocket, and the lighter can work its way out of the pocket. This is especially true when the lighter is in a shirt pocket. When a person bends over, the lighter is apt to slide out of the pocket and are lost. Lighters are also often dropped, for example, in a crowd, when the user is jostled. When lighters are lost, the must be replaced.
Lighter holders have been designed. However, many do not securely hold the lighter, and the lighter can slide out of the holder. Additionally, many are not attachable to clothing. These lighter holders to not guard against loss of the lighter. Therefore, even when the lighter is in the holder, the lighter and its holder can be easily lost.